Lonely laughing Jill
by Sullen Sephia
Summary: Laughing Jill finally realizes how lonely she is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The character Laughing Jill is not mine, I have not really made her up, even though she is not an official character, she is not mine. She is just the female version of Laughing Jack.

Jill sighed as she was walking through her carnival, she had spent days designing it. Glad that it had lasted all these years for her, all the good memories, all the screams. All the tears, smiling gently, her pearly white sharp shark teeth. Smelling the still drying blood, she had a few guests pass through, well more like permanently stop with all of the fun they had. Definitely a live bunch she brought by, she always loved doing that. This bunch was the first she lured in from such a long time.

Lately she has been feeling lethargic. No longer having as much fun with her carnival, running her long long fingers along a board of a game. Carving Jack-o-lanterns, it did not take long to find guys named Jack to take their heads for people to carve. They never really lasted to long, so she had to grab them when she was laying her candy trail. That was how she lured people in.  
Leaving an invitation where they are, then a candy trail, she always left a trail. No one else would be able to follow it, just the ones she wanted. Mainly new families, the invite would be in the child's room.

Looking at a few of the faces as she walked by. Listening to the stereotypical circus music, it had a slight melody out of tune so it sounded creepy. Looking up at the strung lights, everything was so bright, just like it was day time. There was no sun her and no moon, only the lights. Remembering the time it had taken to string them up. Some of them were cut now, because people had cut them by accident.

"So much fun I had" walking to a candy booth taking some candy, popping it into her mouth. The sweetness could not relieve a certain feeling that she had. She did not know how to describe it, or why she felt it. Or even know what she had wanted. It made her angry, very angry, and she had no one to punish this time. Other than herself, knowing that she could not feel pain anymore.  
She did not even remember herself being alive, not even knowing if she ever had a life before this. When she started she always had the best of fun, she had a cart, that played music that she would wheel around and people would pay to play. A portable game that she had, it was a knife game they would play Russian roulette with their fingers. Smiling at the memories. So many screams because of it, laughing slightly at their contorted faces.

When she made this carnival she had been so excited because of it, all the ideas that had popped into her head it was so exciting to put it together. Now it lacked something, something that she really wanted. She has seen so many people come and go in a sense. None of them wanted to stay by the end, none of her guests liked her. Looking into a trick mirror seeing her pale complexion stare back at her. Seeing her long curly hair, her black and white nose, her dark lips and black dress.

The first people she had seen screamed and ran from her appearance. Her elongated arms she knew no one else had, her stature scared them as well, she reminded herself of a scary doll. Her features never changing.

Remembering the first guests she had here, a five year old child, his mother and father. They thought at first it was cool, until they started playing her games. Their horrified faces, they tried to run, she told them not to run. It was a rule, they were not allowed to run away. So she had to punish them, Log roll, she had made logs roll after them as they ran. If they tripped and fell they die. They all had died, which was not very fun. She had used the logs to punish others before as well.

Always thinking of punishments to give to people, when they had not followed her rules. He rules were simple, never run, always play, don't cheat. No one ever follows the rules, no matter how simple they get, no one ever played with following the rules. She always had to punish someone. Remembering when two guys came, and a young child.

Both of the guys were killers, one had a smile, unlike anyones she had seen. He had cut his own face up to always smile, even burned off his eyelids. The other killed people to paint a wall, because he was crazy. Before even finishing the first booth they had to be punished. The child had to carve the face to, the others had easily, but the child would not. One of the men had not allowed him to do that. He still made her so angry. The way those two were with the kid, it made her queasy.

Walking, right over a huge board covered in bodies, blood everywhere on it. Her wall of fame, whoever gets 100 tickets, gets to be on the wall of fame. Smiling at the memories of the screams. Only one had survived the wall of fame, he won 100 hundred tickets, but he would not stay still on the wall. So she had to let him go, and his two friends.

The more she thought of that group, and the bond that they had with the small child. The more she realized what she had wanted, she had wanted that. What the child had, friends, not fun, but someone to care for her like they did. It made her angry knowing that she would end up searching forever for a person like that, and then she would just end up watching them die. Hating herself for what she was, for what she thought was fun, for everything.

Looking down at herself, she loved the way she looked, her elongated stripped arms with the claws at the ends. Her stripped pointed nose, her dress and her shoes. Knowing that it scared people only made her feel even sadder. She felt lonelier, she believed that was the word. Looking around for a bench, finding one she sat down. Sighing, she did not want to be lonely forever, she wanted a friend, who would accept her. Who would accept everything, all of this, what she has done, what she will continue to do.

Feeling a wetness from her eyes, stream down her face, gently with a claw she caught a tear. She was crying, wondering if this is what some children who were able to get away felt, all alone with nobody to care for them, nobody to love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, characters Laughing Jack, and Laughing Jill do not belong to me.

Walking through a small town, she did not want to listen to the noise of a city. Laughing Jill was bored, and roaming around with her new feeling of loneliness. It had made her very very upset. An unsettling uneasiness had laid over her, as if there was something she was meant to remember, about being lonely; it felt as if she was forgetting about someone. Someone so important as to bring her life, most of what she remembered was colors, she was colorful. Looking down at herself, she had no colors at all. Devoid of color, and friends. She really wanted a friend; she was so upset by this that she had left her carnival to watch children run around and play. Hiding around the corner of a house she could hear laughter, and music. Sounding like an accordion, curious, she peaked around the corner. What she saw, more like who she saw, well it was about to change her life, forever.

Grinning and dancing with a group of young children was Jack. He looked down at his new group of friends, playing his accordion. His grin stretching from ear to ear, laughing and dancing. Stopping for a bit, giving each one some candy, his new friends, they were going to play games later on. Just like he did with Isaac, his oldest friend, who gave him his personality. Remembering the games he played, always gave him a smile. They had so much fun then, he was about to have more with these children. Looking at a house, he had a feeling he was being watched. Wondering if they would want to play as well. He saw a girl there, she looked like him, well she sort of looked like him. She was pretty, really pretty.

Looking right into the eyes of a tall man, who looked like herself. She almost forgot to breath, it was like the sappy love at first sight. He was just so undoubtedly gorgeous, she could not take her eyes off of him. She wondered if he had the same kind of fun that she had. Stepping out from the house, she found herself walking out of the shadows to this strange, beautiful man. Who only looked at her, standing up straighter, as if ignoring the kids to clutched at his tattered clothing. This girl was beautiful, her clothing was nice, almost the same type of style as his. Wondering now that he has seen her, if there was anyone else like them anywhere. Walking towards her, knocking kids down, who cried because they scratched their knees and ran home to their mothers.

Stopping a few feet from each other just gazing at each other. Jill was the first to speak "hello, My name's jill, what's yours?" tilting her head to the side only slightly. Jack smiling and bowed, when his head rose she smiled, his teeth parting slightly "well my name is Jack, it is very nice to meet you Jill". Her heart skipping a few more beats, his voice was even majestic. She curtsied and blushed ever so slightly, which on her cheeks only showed a bit more grey and paler than usual. Jack thought it was cute that she turned more grey. Stretching his accordion out all the way, his hip going to the side "would you like to hear a song?". Grinning at her, "maybe after we can hang out and talk". He didn't want to play just yet, because she seemed like his type of gal.

Jill hoped up and down once, clapping like a kid "yay, a new friend" smiling. Nodding, her charcoal curls bouncing with her. Jack started playing her a melody. It was a song he had made up, over the years. He picked bits and pieces from different songs he had heard. It was a haunting twist on carnival music. Slightly dancing with his music, Jill swayed with the music. Confused the melody reminded her of someone, it brought back a memory she had never seen before. She was singing the song, dancing with a young girl. Her clothing was colorful, her hair was different, her teeth were normal. It made her more curious as to what was going on. She kept on dancing, spinning around on her heels.

Jack played more, quickening his pace with the song. Jill decided she was going to show him, her carnival. She wanted to see if he had any good ideas for rides and booths that she could add. Perhaps more punishments, she started dancing and spinning around Jack. Bringing them to her carnival so when they stopped Jack would be able to see her carnival. Jack noticed that the place around them changed, wondering if this was Jill's doing, he stopped playing his accordion. Looking around, all around he saw red, and tools, and torn clothing around. He saw toys, toys everywhere. Jill stopped dancing when he stopped playing, watching his reaction. Jack peered around curiously, walking around, he liked the place it looked so fun. "Is this your place?" nodding Jill smiled and followed him "I spent a long time working on it, to invite friends over and play games". Giggling, "I always have the best o fun when they come over".

Jack looked at her, she was certainly amazing, she built a whole carnival of tricks. Everywhere he looked there was lots of things to play with, a table that would stretch a person so far as to inflict nerve damage. A table that would lower into a pool of boiling hot water. A house of mirrors, wondering what was inside. It looked like she just finished entertaining a group of people. "Wow Jillybean this is such a fantastic place! I can't WAIT to have fun here". Jill giggled when he called her Jillybean, it sounded sooo cute! Wondering if there was a nickname that she could give to him. She could not think of one, but when she could she will have to tell him. "We can play with people any time you want to, I just need to clean up, so that the newest playmates won't be afraid until the fun starts". So glad that she finally had a playmate, the lonely feeling faded a bit, replaced with a crush, on this new handsome stranger who loved to have fun.

Having more energy to play, more excitement, she was no longer bored. Now on the hunt for more lonely people to play with, wanting more fun. So be careful if you ever hear carnival music, you don't want to end up as their new plaything.


End file.
